


Apathy

by OllieDehWhali



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieDehWhali/pseuds/OllieDehWhali
Summary: Danie is stuck in a hard place in his life. His entire family is pressuring him into going in a relationship that he doesn’t even know if he wants. Instead of telling a physical being about his issues, he resorts to a video camera which he got for his birthday three years ago from his old friend.





	Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story on ao3! Enjoy the story.

“What is love?” Danie immediately sat down at his desk after starting the recording.  
“I’ve wondered that my entire life. I’ve been raised in a lifestyle that makes it seem like everyone has one person that they will end up with, and will end up getting married and having children. Like soulmates, but if I don’t even know what love is, how would I even be able to find a perfect match?” He hesitated, unsure of the consequences if he continued.  
“Throughout my life, I’ve been told over and over, ‘you’ll find the perfect girl’ or ‘it could be someone you know today, you never know,’” Danie rolled his eyes, “Yeah like that would ever happen.”  
“The one thing that I find ashamed of is that my grandfather is the hardest on me,” He sucked air through his gritted teeth, “He constantly wants updates on my relationship ‘status,’ which is nonexistent. I just lie and say I have a girlfriend who just moved to a new school.”  
He stopped as he realized he forgot to mention something, “Which isn’t a complete lie, I do have a friend that is a girl, but we aren’t dating. The new school she moved to was my school. I didn’t tell her that she is the victim in the lies to keep my family from bothering.”  
“The truth is, I feel guilty to bring Joyce into my family drama, but I panicked,” Danie sighed, “Joyce’s the girl who I’m really good friends with. I just hope when the time comes I can say I broke up with the girl and get it over with. My issue is this:”  
“Why do I not feel love?”

Danie stood up for a minute as he realized he needed to make a new video so this wouldn’t that much space on the video recorder. He clicked the button twice then went back to his chair he was sitting on previously.

“School is a mess. I know many kids at my age, since it’s high school, absolutely hate it, but since people strive to nitpick any detail that is unusual, it makes my confidence levels plummet from 3 to 0,” Danie started rambling.  
“Not only am I talked about harshly, Joyce has the worst of it. Since she is transitioning, she is shoved out of any restroom she tries to use. After the first year of school, she finally had the courage to ask the school about restrooms. The nurse allowed her to use the restroom in his office, but she feels awkward whenever she has to walk over there, so she avoids even to go there,” He realized that was probably too much to say, so he just kept going. Though he did have a light flush of embarrassment across his face.  
“I’ve talked about my life and my issues, along with Joyce’s, but that’s not why you’re watching this,” Danie paused.  
“You’re here to hear my entire story. Not just the small bits and pieces. Well I’ll start at the beginning, or the start of my questioning. Middle school.” He took a deep breath, “The years of demise. The days of descent. That may be an over exaggeration for some, but it was so difficult for me.”  
Danie didn’t stop for a second now that he was rambling. He kept his eyes on the camera, “Seventh grade was the beginning of what seemed to be bullying. At first, it wasn’t about my love life. It was because I always was the bottom of my classes. Barely getting D’s to get by, and my parents were extremely displeased. Even though I was studying, I didn’t understand how the material was accurate. Nothing stuck in my head, I felt like I couldn’t remember new strategies that I’ve been told.”  
He kept going, “My parents always were disappointed in my scores, especially since my older- sibling has always been academically advanced.”  
“Back then I had a wish. That I’d be able to-“ Danie heard the creek of the door, and he immediately shut the camera. The issue was with all of these recordings is that he sometimes had to stop because his parents came home early. Danie stuffed the camera underneath the bed and then sat on top. Fortunately, there was a book to pretend to read on the side table next to him. His phone would be better but he it’d be too far in order to get back to his bed.  
The door swung open after a clang of keys, which can be presumed to be set on the table.  
“Hey honey. I’m home,” Mom smiled, more in a pitiful way.   
The thing was that his mother was never home when he was awake unless she was either let home early or she got laid off. Danie knew that she often had a reputation for being in jobs that are not able to pay all of the workers enough. So within a month, his mom doesn’t have a job.  
“Hey Mom,” Trying to hide the startled tone in his voice, he clutched onto his dull comforter.  
“How was your day?” She smiled brightly. She was obviously trying hard to make sure that everything was under control, but knowing the human race, she wasn’t.  
“You’re home early-“ He started, but immediately got cut off by a heavy sigh.  
“Sorry bud. Another job that just wasn’t working,” She took a seat on the mattress next to Danie. Her mood obviously dropping, “I hope you know how hard I’m trying. It’s just difficult to find any jobs in this town.”  
“So why don’t we move?” Danie suggested, but immediately got shut down.  
“I can’t do that in the middle of your junior year of high school. I had to transfer in the middle, and I don’t want that to happen to you.”  
Danie sighed. He was desperate to leave this town, and even this state. Even though he was in a pretty decent home, rent wise, he was an outcast of the school.   
“I know, but you keep finding jobs that can’t keep paying you, so they just lay you off,” Danie looked at his book. He was concerned. Though they were able to afford rent, that’s pretty much what they could pay for.   
“Sweetie, I’ll be able to find something,” She paused. Hoping she could come up with something that’s positive. Nothing.  
There’s many jobs, but not here; at least in this not in town.

Day had come as fast as it had every day. The same old cars zooming pass, the drivers anxiously awaiting the stoplight, and the wondrous sound of barking dogs. The perfect way to start a weekend. At least it was until there was a ring on the phone.  
Danie quickly picked it up as soon as he saw it was from Joyce, “What’s up Joy?”  
The voice spoke quickly, “I need you to get your mom’s car and bring GG. I have a situation that I need help with.”


End file.
